How I Love You
by TheShippingMaster
Summary: songfic of Frantic, Oldrival, Commoner, and Special shipping in small scenarios that show how each ship loves each other- not necessarily romantic love, but platonic as well. neh, it's just a semi-short drabble. hope you enjoy :3


**How I Love You  
Song: Tell Me That You Love Me Anyway  
Artist: Victoria Justice ft Leon Thomas the third  
**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own this song nor do i own the pokemon franchise.**

* * *

Green sat in the rain, her entire being drenched by the downpour. She didn't feel cold (or anything for that matter) as she sat at the public bench at the park. Her head lowered so that her hair acted as a curtain, hiding her face behind her long brown locks.

Her soaked- and probably broken- phone sat between her curled fingers, the ghost of the last message still etched in her mind. _We're done. -T_

How could he do this to her? They had dated for nearly a year and a half, with things going steady and well, from what she could tell. The scum, breaking up with her by text message. That was low, even for him. Her lip trembled again.

 _No. I'm not crying for him._ She set her jaw, clenching her fists at her ruined phone. How dare he break up with her like this, right after she told him after she had been through the last year. Turns out being turned to stone, returning back to life and kicking butt not one minute later overwhelmed him with her awesome.

 _Yeah, that's why. He couldn't handle my amazing skills._ She tried to lift up the corners of her mouth, but it just seemed to urge her to break. Her nose twitched, her eyebrows knotted, tears formed. She felt a shiver travel up her spine as a gust of wind blew.

Shit, she was still in rain. Leaving the phone on her lap, she crossed her arms and rubbed her forearms; a poor attempt of trying to warm herself up. She had left her pokemon at home, not wanting their warm company.

Green heard the crunch of gravel beneath boots and remained still, not wanting to attracting attention to herself from a stranger. She shut her eyes and lowered her head more.

The boots stopped abruptly and sat next to her. She felt the rain cease around her and heard the rain pellet like soft bullets on the umbrella. Green blinked, unsure of what happened. She slowly turned her head to her left, letting clumped strands fall on her nose. Her eyes widened when they landed on Blue.

He sat coolly; his right leg propped up on his left knee. He held out the umbrella over her, letting his spiked hair get ruined. His head was turned so Green couldn't see his gritted teeth and the glowering death in his eyes.

"Blue?" Green whispered. Her voice was overpowered by the pellets of rain on his umbrella. A couple of whoopers ran past them, jumping in the small puddles, chirping to each other. A faint smile appeared on Green's face, a fragile and careful smile. "Thank you."

She could barely hear his grunt and somehow knew that he was smiling too.

* * *

Sapphire woke up, a sheen of sweat glistening against her skin in the moonlight. She placed a hand over her heart and tried to calm it's insistent pounding. _It was only a dream, just a dream_.

It was nearly a year since she and Ruby had fought team Magma and Aqua, and she still had nightmares everyday. She would rub the spot on her hand where the blue orb had sat, sometimes imagining Kyogre's insignia on her palm. Professor Birch had tried his best to get his daughter to talk about her experience in the Cave of Origin, but to no avail.

"You can talk to me, you know that right?" He would remind her, watching her with gentle eyes. She would nod and that would be the end of that.

Sapphire tried laying back down, hoping that her next dream wouldn't be as unpleasant as before. The darkness fell away and she was back in Sootopolis, trapped in the air car as she watched Ruby and Marge fly into the danger zone. She was screaming, her throat coarse, yet she heard nothing.

Archie and Maxie erupted from the floor, their faces shroud in darkness. She pounded on the glass harder as she watched them take turns destroying Ruby. Marge was gone now. Suddenly, she was running across the land, her sight trained on Ruby's crumpled form. Sapphire fell to her knees and skidded, cradling his limp form.

"Ruby! No, no, no, no, no, Ruby wake up! Wake up!" The battle between Kyogre and Groudon went on in the background. Sapphire looked up, feeling hopeless that none of her pokemon were with her. Kyogre's eye looked down and pierced her. Sapphire froze and found that she was unable to move her body, her entire being taken up by her fear.

"No!" She screamed, lurching up as she broke herself from the nightmare. She blinked a few times and brought her knees in, her forehead resting on them. _Just a dream, it was just another dream._

Outside was still dark. Sapphire grabbed her clothes and changed out of her pyjamas. She took Toro in his pokeball with her and climbed out of her window. She swung on several vines before she landed on the tree next to her hideout.

"Hey, can't sleep too?" Ruby asked, appearing out of the darkness. Sapphire jumped and rolled her eyes. Ruby smirked and sat next to her.

"Why can't you sleep?" Sapphire asked, shifting her legs to make herself more comfortable. Ruby shrugged and leaned back, grabbing the branch they sat on to keep his balance.

"Nightmares."

And for a second, Sapphire accepted his answer. She nodded along, understanding that her own nightmares were terrible. Then she thought back to the cruise ship where Wallene and Riley got married. He didn't remember anything about the fight then...

Sapphire whipped around and edged away from him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and lips parted. "What nightmares? I thought you didn't remember anything?"

Ruby's eyes widened and he looked away, adjusting his collar. Sapphire jutted her jaw to the side as her eyes narrowed. "Remember what? I'm not allowed to have nightmares?"

"Remember what? Remember what!" Sapphire threw her hands in the air and let out a frustrated yell. "How could you not remember the fight? You nearly died fighting Archie and Maxie! And you getting nightmares now kinda proves my point that you've been lying. Who else would get nightmares so close to this date? Apart from me..." Her voice lowered.

Ruby stared at Sapphire. He did his best to keep his face neutral, forcing himself to relax his shoulders as Sapphire's gaze pierced him. "What date?" Sapphire exhaled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sapphire-"

"Shut up Ruby."

He wanted to tell her. Tell her that he knew, that he remembered, that he also got nightmares. But to tell her would break his own promise; that he wouldn't tell her what really happened. Sure, Sapphire's dreams were bad, but his were worse.

He saw so many people die. His father, Marge, Stephen too for Arceus' sake! They were all so much stronger than him, but ultimately lost their lives in the battle of Sootopolis. He was eleven, _eleven_ , when he saw Maxie and Archie burn his father to a crisp, when he saw Marge get crushed by the rubble of the Cave of Origin.

That kind of horrific exposure obviously was going to scar a child, and scar him it did. Ruby would dream he could save them, but they would die anyway. Groudon would always appear, glaring at him with his eyes. Ruby felt a shiver travel down his spine even at the thought of Groudon.

But he could never tell Sapphire. Telling her would break another promise; his promise to Celebi. He knew that this legendary pokemon came to him for that reason, and it made him sick to his stomach- that this pokemon knew that that was going to happen, in one timeline or another. When he awoke in that bachoon with his lost ones returned, he sent a silent thanks to this saviour, but also vowed to never tell anyone- it could alter this timeline for all he knew!

"Ruby?"

Ruby looked up at Sapphire, frowning at the concern in her eyes. That was when he felt something wet curl down his nose. He touched his chin and felt water- tears. Had he been crying?

"Are you ok?" Sapphire asked, leaning closer to Ruby. He nodded and wiped his tears away, giving her a fake smile.

"I'm fine."

* * *

Yellow laughed as Red did his best impression of Blue's stoic face. His own acting cracked as he let himself chuckle. Yellow was now fifteen, and Red seventeen and they had been hanging out with each other ever since the events in Hoenn's Battle Frontier.

Red had started realizing that he had growing feelings for this young trainer, finding that he requested for more "training" time with her. Gold would try and cockblock them by tagging along, saying that "Pichu wants to spend time with his parents and grandparents!"

"He can spend time with his parents any other time." Yellow sighed, eying Gold as he slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Jeez, Yellow, c'mon." Gold winked, wiggling his eyebrows as he shifted his eyes to Red. Yellow followed his gaze and blushed, looking away. "And Red, you know I _love_ to train with you!"

Red forced a smile, clearly uncomfortable with Gold's insistent pushing. He shrugged and rubbed his forehead. "Gold, I kind of want to train with Yellow alone." Gold sniggered and raised up his arms in peace.

"Fine, fine. But bring Pichu along, 'kay?" Red and Yellow nodded enthusiastically, glad to have rid themselves of this cockblocking parasite. Gold released his Pichu from it's pokeball and winked at him. "Take good care of him!"

"I can't believe Gold didn't want to stick around this time!" Yellow exclaimed, laughing mentally at that first memory of Gold trying to leech on. Red nodded and sat beside her on the hill.

They weren't training, they never did. This was the only excuse they could use to get away from everyone else. Yellow blushed and looked up at the clear blue sky. It was a warm summers day, the beautiful landscape of Littleroot before them as they watched their pikachu's play with each other.

"It was even harder for us to convince him not to bring Pichu this time too! That little pokemon was spying on us." Red shook his head in disapproval as Pika gave Red an apologetic squeak. Yellow hid her giggle behind her fist as Chuchu hung her head.

"Yeah..."

They stayed in comfortable silence as the afternoon went on. Yellow could hardly believe she was actually doing this; hanging out with Red alone was her absolute dream since she was eleven. Sure, things changed when he found out she was female. He was confused why she kept it hidden, and how she kept it hidden for a whole year.

But now, three years later, they were as close as Green and Silver. Yellow cherished everyday like this, loving how the peace seemed to benefit her relationship with Red.

"Red?" Yellow started, sending him a side glance. Red had his eyes closed but nodded. Yellow bit her lip and glanced down for a second. _I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell him._ "For the longest time, I've had this cru-"

She was cut off by Red suddenly coming close to her face. He had this small smile that seemed to imply that he knew what she was going to say. Yellow was lost in his eyes, at his closeness, by how dangerously close his lips were. Red raised a hand and cupped her cheek.

They both leaned in. Fireworks- that's all Yellow could see and taste. Their noses bumped, causing them to break apart awkwardly. Yellow let out a small giggle, her cheeks a dark pink. Red also exhaled a chuckle, the tips of his ears red.

Their pikachu were silent, both of them silently enjoying their trainers awkwardness. Chuchu was grinning at Yellow, knowing how amazing this was for her. Pika was squeaking away, jumping up and down.

Red shuffled back, unable to keep eye contact with Yellow; he was grinning like an idiot, his cheeks hurting. Yellow had her eyes on him, her heart thumping in her ears from that small thrill.

Thank Arceus Gold wasn't here.

* * *

"A-are you sure I'm doing it right?" Diamond asked, his brow furrowed as he glanced down at his feet. She laughed and led Diamond through the make shift waltz.

"Yes, Dia, what you are doing right now is right." Platinum giggled, signalling Dia to twirl her. Dia did so, rather poorly, mumbling an apology. Platinum laughed and tried to break the tension, turning their casual waltz even more casual. She shook his arms, rocking their bodies side to side.

"Do we have to dance at our wedding? I mean, we could always just not dance."

Platinum let go of her fiancee and took a step back, her eye brows raised. Diamond cringed and looked down at the floor, feeling heat rise up to his cheeks for even asking that question. Platinum and him had been engaged for three months now, and with the wedding coming up in two weeks, Platinum decided it was high time Diamond knew how to dance.

"Diamond, I would give anything to not dance." Diamond looked up, surprised that she had said that. Platinum hadn't been that into planning the wedding- since it was Berlitz tradition to pretty much have the same style of wedding: big. "But you know how many people are counting on us to have our first dance."

Diamond smiled wistfully and took Platinum in his arms. They were in their late twenties, and pretty much had invited all the other pokedex holders. Pearl, as expected, was Diamonds best man.

"Hey, we could always elope, you know?" He grinned cheekily. Platinum laughed, covering her mouth with her dainty hand. It was such a pretty sound and it never feigned to send the butterflies in his stomach to go haywire.

"I'm sure Gramps would kill me more than my own two parents would."

* * *

 **Ayyy I hope you guys enjoyed this! These are my main ships in Pokemon Adventures/Pokemon Special and it's each of the pairings just going through small scenarios.**

 **You can kinda tell that each segment shows their dynamic as a ship; Frantic being stubborn lil babies, Oldrival caring for each other, Special having a onesided lowkey crush (that turned out mutual), and Commoner with their awkardness but understanding nature of each other.  
**

 **Sorry I don't have Mangaquest for those who ship it... I never really shipped Crys with anyone soo...**

 **Also, I'm pretty sure all the pokedex owners would have PTSD from all the things they've been through. So I decided to show that with Frantic.**

 **Please Review and Rate what you thought!**


End file.
